


The Hotheaded And The Shadow

by PurpleStarsss



Series: Four Swords Oneshots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: "God can you just get to the point?!""Hm? Oh… oh, yeah! The sparring match. How about it? You in? Or not?""I.. got nothing better to do." Blue shruggedOrSome people like taking a nap and talking to others as a comfort mechanism, others like sparring with their so-called rival as a comfort mechanism.
Relationships: Blue Link & Shadow Link
Series: Four Swords Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Hotheaded And The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Sol and SimplyLime for helping me with this one-shot, you guys are the best <3

"Why do we need to talk about this? We already know the answer! We should just get on with it!!"

He can feel his blood boil, this never-ending argument on whether they should set-off or not was _useless_ . They all knew they were going to go anyways, so why waste time _discussing_ the inevitable?

"I want to as much as you do Blue, but we have to wait to hear from Zelda and Father instead of rushing in! I thought _you_ would know this already!!" Green retorted, rubbing his forehead. Already feeling the headache creeping in just from this argument.

" _We both know that they will send us to take care of the bandits anyways!_ Why are we wasting time _talking_ when we can just go and beat them up?!" 

"Maybe because we don't know how many there are? Or where they are? We _need_ to _wait_ , but Hylia _forbid_ having patience I guess." The hero clad in green hissed, earning an annoyed grunt from the hothead. 

" _We would know where they are if we just go instead of giving them time to get away!!_ Why sit-" he was cut off by the sound of a book slamming shut, giving them moments of silence as the two opposing forces turned their attention to the self-proclaimed 'calm and collected' individual.

"Enough! I understand how this is stressing both of you out, although I suggest we end this discussion until further notice. Blue, we can't rush in because we don't really know what kind of bandits they are. All we know, and those are _just_ from the rumors, is that they're not your ordinary bandits. These dappled with magic, and unfortunately our spellcaster isn't here." Vio stated as he set his book down then gestured to one of the missing heroes, Red, who had other matters to tend to. 

"Shadow could probably help identify it, but even then the public is still uneasy around him despite the fact he _did_ sacrifice himself and help with some battles.. and these battles weren't even here, so it's not like it matters to them." He sighed, rubbing his temples. 

It annoyed him, not because those two easily agreed with one another. Rather it was the fact they thought they had a better understanding of the situation. He _knew_ the bandits had magic! But guess what! They fought against magical beings already! For Hylia's sake they fought with Ganon, one of the most dangerous bad guys out there, and _won_. Why would some lowly bandits be so much of a threat when they handled far worse?

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Blue's eye twitched as he watched the other two agree with each other and swiftly switched to another topic. Something about Vio's book, he didn't really pay attention to that. It was that they decided to talk about some book was more important than talking about the problem at hand frustrated him.

"Clearly not. I suggest we either talk about something else or sit in silence. The choice is yours." Vio said, picking up his book and flipping through the pages, while Green quickly moved and hovered by him as if trying to catch a glimpse of what the book was about. 

"H… oh screw this." Blue groaned, storming off. He knew that staying in silence was going to kill him and talking about anything else would make his temper flare-up. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, all he knew is if he was stopped by anything he won't hold his tongue. He needed some room to _breathe_ , what better than to go out for fresh air? 

That's how he ended up on the balcony Blue guesses. The question is how long he stood there. Was it minutes? It certainly felt like hours in his racing mind. Switching his focus to anything else, the hero paid attention to his surroundings instead. He recalls watching the sky's golden colors turn to dark purple then to dark blue almost black.

He noticed that the grounds below, where they trained, were slowly getting emptied as people began to head off and turn in for the night or perhaps go have a drink in the taverns, the sounds of clashing and yells slowly subsided and soon was replaced by the sounds of crickets. Either way, he is pretty sure it was a good call to head to the balcony instead of the grounds. He didn't want to run into Valenzuela or anyone and have them offer 'advice' or whatever. He appreciates the gesture, but sometimes it's counterproductive despite being good advice.

The sky's colors weren't the only thing he noticed. It was also a clear night, not a single cloud in sight. The night was chilly as well, much like most nightfalls except for the summer ones. He already missed the warmth the sun brought, he was beginning to consider turning in as well if it meant he could get to rest. Although, the conversation from earlier was going to keep him up and keep his blood boiling.

Even though his emotions were clouded, unlike the sky, his intuition didn't fail him. "Wrong Link, the bookworm is inside. Not waiting for you dramatically on a balcony." Blue rolled his eyes as he turned to face his shadow, knowing the other always shows up during these hours.

How long has Shadow lived among them? For a year now? Surely it took a long time before they managed to bring the guy back, especially after the disaster that was being one hero brought. He winces at the memory. With how they all had different experiences and memories, Link had a rough time being himself. It was funny in a way, they worked together when they were separated but Link couldn't work with himself when they were _physically_ _together_. 

"If you think I would mistake you for him, you _really_ underestimate me. I'm your _shadow_ . I can tell who I'm following." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Besides, watched Vio and Green, they're... very invested in that book. They probably would have asked me to join their little book club and I _really_ don't want that. Have you seen how many pages it had? Good riddance I would have lost it." He ranted. That _almost_ made Blue smile and snicker. 

Almost. 

He didn't smile.

"So, I knew they weren't going to entertain me. And God knows where Red ended up, I think he was visiting Erune..? God those two are too… _fluffy_ … it makes me gag." 

"So? You followed me for entertainment?" Blue raised an eyebrow. 

"Precisely! You actually know how to use your brain!! Marvelous." Shadow smirked as he gave a slow mock-applause. Scratch that, Blue is back on the angry train, this time the damn shadow is leading it.

" _Are you sure_ _you're on our side if you enjoy watching me sulk?_ " Blue questioned, which earned him a nod from the other, "WHAT THE HELL DON'T _NOD_ \- ugh… god I wish Red or even Zelda was here instead of you."

"I was _kidding_. While yes it is enjoyable watching you get riled up-"

"Rude."

"Let me finish!! That's not my choice of 'entertainment' for tonight.. for once." Shadow claimed, his tone filled with pride as if that's something admirable.

"H… huh?????" 

His proud demeanor was quickly replaced with disbelief and surprise at Blue's confused gaze. "Are… are you actually waiting for me to tell you? Do I really have to word it out? _Hylia_... I'm here to spar." That seemed to further Blue's confusion which annoyed Shadow to the point he almost wanted to pull his hair out.

" _For the love of-_ Hylia damn. Ever since I sided with you goody two shoes, I didn't get to have an actual _challenging_ duel that was worth my time." Shadow shrugged "Bandits, some wild rogues, some pirates. These are _okay._ But not as fun as it was battling you four. It was mostly disappointing, honestly." he carried on, a mischievous grin formed. "Maybe I should go evil again, then maybe I'll have the adrenaline again? What? Don't give me the stink eye, it was a _joke_. Blue you need to learn to loosen up holy shi-"

"God can you just get to the point?!"

"Hm? Oh… oh, yeah! The sparring match. How about it? You in? Or not?" 

"I.. got nothing better to do." Blue shrugged, his nonchalant front quickly fell when he watched Shadow climb onto the balcony's rail and grabbed the other's arm. "Wait what the hell are you doing?! Are we sparring on this thing? What?" he hissed as he yanked the other back. "You stupid?!"

The morally grey hero raised an eyebrow "Aw, are you worried about me? You _caaaaare_ ." He snickered while the other groaned. "Disgusting. I'm mostly concerned about _my_ safety. I know you can fly anyways." 

"Then why pull me back hmmm? Admit it, you enjoy my company."

"It was out of reflex!!! Besides I did not want you to challenge me then fly off like an arse!" 

"I _never_ back down from a challenge."

"Yes you do!"

"I don't!"

His expression was definitely unamused, raising an eyebrow at this guy. "Then why were you ready to fly off?" Blue asked, unsurprised by the other.

"Well, I'm smart enough, unlike you, to know battling with you here is bound to break something. And I noticed the grounds are empty so I was going to head there." Shadow answered as he gestured to the ground below. His reasoning was, for once, acceptable. 

"Oh…"

"Feel stupid?"

"Shut up!!!" 

Shadow snickered as he stood on the rails, reaching an arm out to the other. "Come on we don't have all night. I'm unbelievably bored and I want to start sparring as soon as possible."

Blue blinked at the arm, questioning the other as he crossed his arms.

"Oh for the love of- Blue are you seriously going to take the long route? Don't you trust me? You wound me." Shadow whined, dramatic as ever.

"Well, you never really trust the 'dark' side so." Blue shrugged, smirking as the other glared unamused. 

"Whatever man, see you down there." He sighed, jumping off and floating with ease. "I _guess_ you just _want_ to run into Green or Vio, maybe one of the royal captains or whatever they are." 

Oh.

He did have a point. Blue knew if he saw either of the two, he would throw a hissy fit and we already know how he feels about the guards. "Hm…"

"Did that change your mind?" He heard the Shadow snicker, Blue didn't have to look down to know how smug the other was.

"Ugh… hate to say it, but I don't want to take the long way anymore." Blue admitted as he climbed onto the rail and started to make his way down while Shadow let out an exasperated sigh and used his magic to bring in the tangible shadows, forming a pillar that grew taller till it reached Blue.

"What the crap…?" He blinked at the dark pillar he stood on top then at Shadow, who was whistling innocently. "What are you doing?"

"Gasp! Blue you think I'd let you fall? For shame. I am a good guy too! I decided to help you!" 

" _That is not what I meant and you know it!_ "

"I know."

Their banter continued as Shadow slowly lowered the pillar before stopping as Blue got close enough to the ground, only then he decided that he no longer wanted to help and let the hero dressed in blue fall onto the ground. He definitely earned a yell along with a glare from the other, dusting himself off. "I hate you so much right now." Blue hissed.

"Feelings mutual~" Shadow rolled his eyes, waving his hand in dismissal. "Anyways, where are those weapons- hmmm. Oh this will do!" He grinned as he pulled out a large claymore.

The weapon didn't last a few seconds in his hands before the other hero grabbed it. "Hey- what gives?! I thought we were going to spar?!" Shadow frowned, as he tried to take the weapon back. 

"This will be a simple _wooden_ sword fight. We don't need either of us bleeding."

"I don't bleed though."

" _I_ do and I don't want to get injured to the point I won't be able to battle those bandits." Blue retorted as he put the claymore down and examined the weapons in search of those used in training. Letting out an 'ah-ha!' when he did find the wooden swords.

"Oh and magic isn't allowed." He stated, holding out the sword to his opponent, who rolled his eyes and scoffed yet grabbed the sword anyways.

"What? Why not? Unless, you're _afraid_ you would lose?" Shadow taunted, resting a hand on his hip while using his free hand to spin the sword.

"Pfft. _Me_ ? Afraid of losing to _you?_ Nope. It's just I noticed you _heavily_ rely on your magic and it seems like you're rusty at it. Thought I could be kind enough to help you get back on track." Blue claimed, shooting the other a wink as he grinned. Shadow, on the other hand, just blinked and stared in disbelief, almost surprised the other had such a big doubting assumption on _his_ abilities. It didn't sit well with him.

"How many times do I have to remind you I'm your shadow? And what does that mean? Blue, I can't be _rusty_ at sword fighting, I got the same skills as you!" He hissed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then, _prove it,_ " Blue smirked as he got into a battle stance. As if those words were all he needed to hear to get that competitive fire to light up.

Their stances mirrored each other, each raised their sword as the battle under the silver moonlight began. He isn't sure if he would admit it, but this is definitely what he needed. Whether Shadow knew or not, a small sparring session was definitely what he needed.

It is clear to any outsider's perspective that the duo were evenly matched in skills, yet their methods were far from similar. While yes they're both a bit reckless and aggressive when it comes to battles, giving it their all, it's clear that they use different tactics.

Blue didn't waste time, the moment they both got into their battle stances he rushed in. Reckless as ever. It's obvious his focus isn't fully there yet with how each of his attacks were effectively parried by the shadow as he moved out of the way before the sword reached him. It's almost as if Shadow was _waiting_ for the last second to jump out of the way.

Shadow, despite loving the chance to show off with his attacks as the duo moved back and forth, was focusing on defense and throwing counter attacks with each opening Blue left, which were poorly blocked, with how delayed they were.

"Are you sure you're not the rusty one?" Shadow grinned, as their swords clashed together. Blue was about to throw in his own insult till he felt a jab in his stomach and falling on his back. The only reason he didn't stand up yet was because of the pure shock as he stared up at the moon for brief seconds before Shadow came into view "Hyrule to Blue, you there? Or did I accidentally kill you? Ah shit, I killed him. Dang. I did not know my own strength." 

"I'm not _dead_ yet!!"

"Oh good. Didn't want to get executed because I accidentally killed you."

Blue glared daggers at his shadow, grabbing his sword as he pushed himself off the ground. Seeing the other cover his mouth and act like he was 'yawning' as if he was _bored_ , angered him. Now, fully paying attention to the fight and the need to rub that smug smile off the red-eyed demon's face. He lost the first round, he won't lose this one.

His tactic didn't change too much, Blue still threw the first attack. Yet, there was a distinct difference between this round and the previous one. The blue hero's approach shifted, from the aggressive brute force to a more fluid approach. With each attack, the shadow dodged. With each counter-attack, the hero swiftly parried. It went on as the two began to push their limits, fighting for what felt like hours. 

Eventually, the duo's fight slowed down as the two grew weary. Even a shadow needed a break, sure he needed it less than the others but he still needed to take it easy every now and then. "God, you stink."

"We just had a battle, of course, I'm as sweaty as a dog." Blue argued, still panting and stretching his arms out. "and you're not any better!" He continued.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Shadow grumbled as he put the swords back. "Holy shit why is it so hOT-" he grumbled as he took off his hat and used it to tie it as a bandana around his forehead, despite it looking stupid it helped in pushing his bangs off his face.

"Mm.."

"Hm? Oh please don't tell me you're sulking again." the shadow grumbled.

"No, just had a stupid thought."

"Blue all of your thoughts are stupid."

"Oh really? And since you're the same as me, does that mean all of _your_ thoughts are stupid too?"

"Hey- that's _not_ the same! I got the same physical skills as you but I'm _way_ more intelligent than all of you combined." He claimed.

"Although, curse my curiosity. What was that so-called 'stupid' thought hm?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. Well, it almost sounded like you knew that Green and I argued and you knew I was still upset over it…"

"Yeah? I mean, Blue you're very easy to read." 

"I'm not done!! It almost sounded like you knew I needed this duel- to get my mind off it. Ya know? So, in summary, it almost sounds like you came to _help_ me." Blue smirked, crossing his arms while the shadow paused and scoffed.

"Maybe! I did, maybe I only did it because it sucked when you went off on your sulking and anger fits. Who knows hm? Anyways I refuse to stay smelling sweaty and they're probably waiting for us." Shadow shrugged as he hurried off. "Keep lying to yourself." 

" _Uh-huh_ _sure_ … hey Shadow?" his sarcasm changed to what _almost_ sounded like gratitude.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

".... don't. Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe I will write a sequel where Blue returns the favor and comforts Shadow. HMMMM.


End file.
